


Lay it on the Line

by PorterHawk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depressed Edge, Drunk Music Jam, Edge can’t sing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is an idiot, F/F, Fell feels betrayed, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting the Band Together, He likes to do it anyway, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like 80’s music, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Red and Stretch screw up, Red needs earplugs, Rock and Roll, Secrets, Slave to the Music, Undyne is a great friend, Undyne makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk
Summary: Fell has a secret, one that he fears everyone will berate him for if it ever surfaced.To his horror the worst case has happened, and now he can’t show his face ever again. Will his friends be able to pull him out of his slump? It may require a lot of alcohol and stupidity to do it.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. A Shocking Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are songs in this story. First included in this chapter linked below, in case anyone wants to hear it:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OO3NTlzN5tA

The tall skeleton pushed away from his computer desk with a long sigh.

Finally, it was done.

Fell finished the project he was working on, ejecting the disk from his computer and writing “NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” in permanent marker across the surface. There, that would keep his brother from touching it.

It was a guilty pleasure of his, one that he liked to indulge in after work these days. He was ashamed of it, but it was also something he couldn’t stop himself from doing. His hobby would need to remain a secret at all cost though, otherwise he’d be roasted relentlessly. Even if they were on the surface now, that didn’t stop other monsters from being assholes.

Spinning the disk around his finger, Fell walked downstairs to the kitchen, pulling out several more CD’s from his inventory to listen to while he made breakfast. He had a very particular playlist for the mornings, one that would keep his brother from suspecting anything. Placing his selected track in he hit the play button, a flighty tune from Motzart starting to pick up.

Fell finally got to work cooking, humming under his breath as the fluttery sounds turned to something more dangerous. Yes, a very nice tune to start the morning.

“Do we really gotta listen ta that garbage?” Red yawned sauntering into the kitchen. 

“I’ll have you know this is classical music, a taste only the most elite and sophisticated of people have.” Fell huffed.

“Whatever.” Red grumbled, cracking his neck and taking a seat. “Can we maybe listen ta Jazz one a these mornin’s? Now that would be a nice way ta start the day. A little Ella Fitzgerald or Brecker Brothers could really liven the mood.”

“Well, maybe next time YOU should get up early and pick the playlist.” Fell growled, flipping the pancake in his skillet.

“Ya know Boss, ya should listen ta other types of music too, like rock or somethin. Expand your horizon, ya know?” The younger dropped his spatula at the comment.

“D-don't be preposterous!” Fell tried to salvage quickly reaching for the flipper and rinsing it off. “Who needs to listen to that mess of noise when you can enjoy the classics!” He quickly flipped the pancake onto a plate for Red, ignoring the suspicious look in his brother’s sockets.

“... right.” Red grumbled dunking half a bottle of mustard on the pancake before shoving it in his mouth. “Ya know Boss, I’ve been meaning ta ask. You’ve been gettin’ home pretty late recently.”

“What is that supposed to mean? The Great and Terrible Papyrus is always punctual!” He huffed defensively. Red just raised a brow bone in response.

“That’s not what I meant… and considerin’ ya haven’t made dinner in over three weeks, I’d beg ta differ.” 

Oh. That’s what he meant.

“So what? You get to eat dinner at Grilby’s and not have to deal with me. Why does this have you concerned?” Red really didn’t like that response.

“Bro, did ya get in trouble or somethin’? Cuz if this is about drugs-“

“Drugs?!” Fell growled incredulously.

“Boss I don’t care what’s got’cha in trouble! I just wanna make sure you’re not on a human’s hit list!” Fell manifested eyeballs in his rage, and Red could swear he saw a forehead vein throbbing under his bones.

“This conversation is over!” Fell shouted. Red stood up from his chair glaring daggers at the taller.

“Oh yeah? So this IS about drugs-“

“OVER!” He threw the spatual breaking it in two, turning around and storming into the garage. Removing his apron Fell slid on his motorcycle helmet and started his bike. Red rushed to the door before he could peel away.

“And don’t forget it's movie night! We’re hosting so ya better be home on time!” Fell just flipped him the middle finger and revved his engine, riding onto the street and away from his asshole brother.

Well, at least he was on the wrong track with the drug assumption. It was better than the asshole actually learning the truth to his evening escapades after work.

No one could ever know.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red returned to the kitchen table after his brother’s motorcycle was well down the street and out of sight. Sitting heavily he picked at the rest of his mustard pancake with a fork, looking suspiciously over at the dirty dishes Fell didn’t clean up in his rush to leave. 

Something was definitely up, and it was bothering the hell out of him. Fell never left dirty dishes in the sink. Even after arguments he always angry-scrubbed them before storming out of the house.

So why did this topic have him breaking the routine?

“Dumbass…” Red grumbled consuming another huge bite of pancake. Fell was always the type to do his own thing. The guy was an adult and he could do whatever he wanted after all, and usually that was work or cleaning related.

This though, this had him acting really off. 

Red had literally been able to hang out at Grilby’s all evening without a single call or text from his brother, and now the elder was even beating him home oddly enough. That wasn’t the case a couple months ago, but gradually his brother had been returning home later and later, to the point where he wasn’t making dinner anymore. Granted Fell always seemed more relaxed after returning from wherever the hell he went, but the change in behavior was getting on Red’s nerves.

Was it drugs? Did he start doing drugs and went somewhere to do them in peace? Maybe he got involved with a drug cartel and was doing odd jobs for them to pay off his debt.

But what if it was worse than that? Maybe it was porn related? 

Oh shit, what if his brother was doing pornographic photo shoots or some shit like that?... or strip dancing.

“God dammit!” Red banged his head on the table trying to remove the image of his lanky brother in high heeled stripper boots and a bikini. What the hell was wrong with him?!

“Sup bud?” Stretch sauntered in from the basement seeing both dirty dishes and Red face down on the table. Classical music was still playing in the background making the sight feel sad. “Did something happen? I see dirty dishes and Edgelord’s bike is gone.” 

“You weren’t supposed ta be here until noon.” Red commented surprised to see his smoking buddy so soon.

“It is noon.” Stretch pointed to the oven clock displaying the current time. Sure enough it was already a few minutes past noon. “So what emergency was bad enough for the Edgelord to leave the dishes dirty? Must be serious.”

“He ran off to work.” Red grumbled. “It was all just a stupid arguement.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Stretch turned the radio off and took a seat. He pulled two cigarettes from his pocket, handing one to Red and lighting the other for himself. Heh, at least the guy knew how to make him feel better.

“Boss has been actin’ really off recently.”

“I can tell.” Stretch motioned back to the dirty dishes. 

“It’s more than that. He’s been doin’ somethin’ after work, and its makin’ me mad. He hasn’t been home ta make dinner in three weeks. That and he was actin’ real fidgety when I asked. I’m worried he’s in trouble.”

“I thought the Edgelord could take care of himself.”

“Normally he can, but this is just super weird. I’m worried he might be in trouble with a gang, or maybe this is drug related.” Or his brother was now a stripper, though he didn’t want to mention that theory. Stretch scratched the bottom of his mandible thoughtfully, gazing down at his smartphone.

“Your Alphy’s is the crazy tech genius of your world, right?” 

“What about her?” Red raised a brow bone.

“Well, she could probably track Edgelord’s phone, right? We ask her to track it, then we can follow him after work.” 

“That’s… actually a good idea.” Red grumbled. It was risky, and he’d have to explain to Alphy’s why he needed this done. Then again, she did owe him a couple favors. He could phone that in so she won’t have a choice. If Fell caught them though, he’d mount both their asses over the fireplace. If his brother was in serious trouble though, then he might need the help, and he’d rather his brother be mad with him then see the idiot dead.

“I’ll call her. We’re gonna solve this mystery once and for all.” 

“Nice. This will be a fun way to spend the afternoon.” Stretch reclined a bit, summoning a bone to reach over and turn the radio onto a pop station.

“Really? Katie Perry?” Red gave him a deadpan stare when the other’s head started bobbing.

“What can I say? I am an unashamed forever fan of everything she makes.” He grinned 

Red just rolled his eyelights at the Swap’s antics but couldn’t help chuckling. “Don’t forget the others will be comin’ later. Let’s see if we can get this done beforehand.”

And without getting caught.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

“Is this the place?” Stretch looked around surprised where Alphys had sent them. It was literally the middle of nowhere, just farming fields and forest as far as the eye could see. 

“Well, up the road from it anyway.” Red commented, turning his motorcycle off. “We bought a bit of property with a garage out here for storing motorcycles and car parts. Didn’t even think he’d come here of all places.” The two dismounted and started walking to their destination.

“Could he just be out here fixing up bikes?” Stretch offered.

“Maybe, but why would he act so weird about it then?” Stretch scratched his chin trying to think of an answer.

“Good point.” He shrugged. Eventually they managed to spot the roof of the old garage above the tall corn stocks. They rounded the row spotting Fell’s bike hidden under a grey tarp. He was here all right.

Oh stars what if he had a grove of weed planters in the garage?

“Where do you think he’s hiding?” Stretch whispered.

“We’ll check the rear window first. Come on.” Red motioned. The two crouched and snuck around some of the dusty side windows. There was a stack of chopped logs behind the building with a high window at the top. The two climbed it and peered through the dusty glass, finding their target. Fell was laying on top of a car hood strumming a beat up electric blue guitar. It wasn’t plugged in so they couldn’t hear the instrument, but it looked like he was going over scales.

“He comes out here to play music?” Stretch whispered confusedly.

“I… this can’t be it. He has ta be waitin’ on somethin’.” Red grumbled glancing around the garage for anything illegal. It all looked pretty standard, well organized tools, oil and gas containers, as well as spare parts all neatly organized either along shelves or hanging from the ceiling.

Just what the hell was going on?

“Wait, he’s getting up.” Stretch motioned. The two watched intently as Fell walked over to a radio by the wall. Opening his inventory he pulled out a CD covered with capital letters, and put it into the player. Next he moved over to a box covered in an old sheet, removing it to reveal an amp and a long cord.

“No frickin way…” Stretch grinned reaching for his phone. Red just held his breath watching his brother carefully, seeing if he pulled a bomb or something out at the last second. Fell simply plugged his guitar into the amp and plucked a few strings, the axe guitar playing several loud notes through the amp. He exhaled a long breath, reaching out and turning the disk player on. What sounded like an acoustic guitar playing lightly followed by an accompanying base. Fell started tapping his foot along to the beat, bobbing his head and counting to himself. 

“Why does this sound familiar?” Stretch pondered trying to remember the song title.

“Shhhh!” Red hissed.

Fell shut his sockets and began singing along to the vocals.

“It's the same old story all over again~  
You turn a lover into just another friend~  
I want to love you~  
I want to make you mine~  
Won't you lay it on the line?”

The drums kicked in along with the lead guitar, Fell strumming alongside it with practiced ease. The vocals came back and he started singing again, if you could call that gravelly noise he produced singing.

“Oh stars.” Stretch murmured with a wide grin, quickly hitting record and aiming his camera.

“I'm tired of playing all your foolish games~  
I'm tired of all of your lies making me insane~  
I don't ask for much~  
the truth'll do just fiiiiine~  
Won’t you. Lay. It. On the line~”

“Oh god here it comes.” Red covered his ear holes finally realizing what the song was. His brother was about to break into the chorus.

“Lay it on the liiiiine~  
Lay it on the liiiiiiiine~  
Lay it on the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiine~  
Don't waste my time.”

Christ he sounded like a dying cat. No wonder he came all the way out here to play.

“I didn’t know Fell was a guitarist.” Stretch commented as his alternate really started jamming.

“Neither did I.” Red mumbled. Through a face palm.

That lying asshole. Always claiming he was so sophisticated with that classical junk, yet here he was playing along to 80’s rock music. He must have been doing this for a while too, if his guitar skill was anything to go by. Honestly, if it weren’t for that horrible wailing he’d be jamming out himself.

“Lay it. On. The LIIIIIIIINE~” 

Fell went down hard on the guitar when the solo section hit, hopping around the garage like he was performing on stage or something, throwing in a few “NYEH HEH’s” every so often with the background vocals.

“This is gold!” Stretch snickered as the content for his recording got better and better.

“I guess it’s better than drug dealing. Or stripping.” Red sighed, cringing when his brother got especially loud with the last few lines of the song. Okay, barely better than drug dealing. Dear god listening to his voice just hurt.

The song faded and Fell stopped playing, seeming very satisfied with that performance. He didn’t stop for long though. The next song on the track kicked on and Fell started strumming his guitar again right out of the gate. 

“We need ta go.” Red groaned recognising the song immediately.

“Why? This is a recording jackpot!” Stretch grinned ready to film more footage.

“Cuz I’m not lettin’ him ruin Rush for me!” Red grabbed Stretch’s arm and pulled them into a shortcut. They reappeared far up the streat and well out of hearing distance from Fell. “We’re gonna go to my place, start movie night and pretend this never happened.”

“Can I show this to Blue at least? Maybe Comic?” Stretch waved his phone with a shit eating grin. Red looked at the phone indecisive. This was hilarious, no doubt about it.

Then again, Fell would kill him if he found out.

IF he found out.

And Red was angry with the idiot for making him worry so much over something this stupid.

“... okay we’ll show the others, THEN we act like this never happened.” The two snickered in agreement before shortcutting back to the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Red took a big swig of his third drink as everyone laughed heartily at Stretch’s new favorite video. He agreed the whole thing was funny, but it still felt wrong.

“Play that again please!” Comic chuckled. His voice was literally cracking from laughing so hard.

“His guitar playing was really good though! Even if other parts could be improved…” Blue added trying to be supportive.

“To be fair, as great as I am, I will admit that my singing voice is lacking. I say it sounded good otherwise!” Rus smiled, seeming a little sheepish to admit it.

“Alright alright. One more time.” Stretch breathed hitting the play button. The first few notes started playing, the lyrics kicking in and Fell’s horrible growling coming through the speaker. Stars he’d never be able to hear that song the same way again.

They all roared with laughter when he hit a particularly sour note.

“Alright, ya had your fun, now delete it.” Red ordered when the recording came to an end.

“Why? After all the mean crap Fell’s said to us, it would be nice to hold something over his head for a change.” Stretch shrugged. “You're the one that brought me along.”

“Because I thought he joined a cartel or a strip club, not… whatever that was. Apparently backup wasn’t needed…” Red trailed off. Honestly he was glad the tall idiot found a hobby he genuinely enjoyed, even if it did involve trying to impersonate a beluga whale. 

“Clearly it was.” Stretch disagreed. “This was the best discovery possible. I can’t wait to start teasing him about it.”

“No ya don’t!” Red growled. “He’ll kill me when he finds out ya guys know!”

“No no no, just tiny little comments that will make him suspicious, but too paranoid to ask.”

“That’s mean Papy!” Blue glared at Stretch, though he only shrugged. Red grumbled, both at Stretch's uncaring response and the fact he was now out of beer. If the orange wearing idiot wouldn’t delete the footage he’d just smash the phone instead. After he got another drink of course.

Standing up Red shuffled into the kitchen as Stretch started the footage again. Walking into the kitchen and throwing the refrigerator door open. Ah yes, only a few beer cans left, but there was a brand new bottle of cheap tequila in the back.

“Ah yeah, come ta papa.” Red grabbed the bottle and shut the door, jumping back in horror at the figure standing behind it. 

“BOSS!” Red shrunk at the tall form of his brother. His eyelights were out and his hands were clenched in tight fists. “W-when did ya get back?” Fell didn’t answer, simply flinching a bit at hearing their alternates laugh at the recording as soon as he belted out a wail.

“L-look! It’s not what ya think Boss! I told him ta delete it-“

“Give it.” Fell growled out. His voice nearly cracked at the command but he snarled after trying to keep it hidden. Red looked down at the alcohol surprised by the request.

“But ya don’t drink-“‘

Fell just snatched the bottle from Red’s hand and stormed through the living room to reach the staircase. Everyone else went deathly quiet as Fell stomped by, Stretch quickly silencing the phone and shrinking far into the couch cushions.

“Hello Edgy-me! Won’t you join us for movie night?” Rus tried. His alternate ignored him and started booking it. Blue jumped up to try and stop him.

“Wait! Your guitar playing is really-“

The door splintering as it slammed silenced him. A scarlet bone wall was swiftly summoned outside of Fell’s room, a clear indication to stay out. Red peaked inside the living room finding everyone looking very guilty and uncomfortable.

“Welp, I think it’s best we leave.” Comic stood up and started walking towards the basement.

“We can’t go now! We need to make sure Edgy-me is okay!” Rus argued. Stretch was already in the basement getting the machine up and running, Blue unsure who he should go to. Red could only cringe at the prospect.

“Seriously Creampuff, I think that’s a bad idea.” Of course the idiot didn’t listen to him. He was already up the stairs and looking over the bone wall carefully.

“Edgy-me? Can I come in?”

Silence. He stood outside the door waiting for several long minutes, everyone waiting with baited breath. Eventually the bones dissolved much to Rus’s relief.

“I’m going to come in now.”

More silence. He pushed the splintered door open, everyone trying to look up the stairwell waiting to see what would happen.

“He’s gone!” Rus shouted worriedly. Red teleported to the top of the stairs and quickly glanced inside. Sure enough the window was open, his brother and the tequila both long gone.

“Ah shit…” Red groaned.

They all really screwed up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to some of my favorite classic rock and I imagined Fell trying to play an electric guitar and attempting to sing along, and I couldn’t stop smirking at the idea.
> 
> It will be a shirt story but I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! They always make my day.


	2. House of Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for Fell, only Undyne comes across a sight she wasn’t expecting.
> 
> Thankfully she knows just how to cheer up depressed monsters. As long as they don’t get sick from it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from this chapter:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bGopskR5jSM

Red drug himself through the doorway, exhausted after another day of searching. He felt worried, gross and ready to pass out at any second. Hell, he could have fallen asleep standing up at this point. It’s not like this level of activity was normal for him, and it was all thanks to his idiot brother… and his own stupidity. Grumbling profanities he threw his phone on the coffee table and collapsed face first into the sofa.

It had been two days since Stretch recorded Fell singing and playing guitar, and two days since anyone had seen or heard from him. Fell hadn’t gone to work, or back to the garage since he found his alternates laughing at the secretly shot footage. Hell, he hadn’t contacted anybody else either and refused to answer any calls or messages. Their alternates had spent all of yesterday helping in the search, but after no luck everyone seemed to think it was best to let him come back on his own terms. Of course that didn’t sit well with Red. Fell was stubborn, and it could be weeks before he finally came out of hiding, if he hadn’t moved to a new town already.

Now Red was left alone after another day of searching, Fell refusing to contact him, and Alphys unwilling to help him track his brother’s phone a second time.

This was an absolute nightmare.

A hard knock at the door made him growl. If they were knocking then it wasn’t Fell, so his visitor could go rot in a ditch for all he cared.

That was until the knocks turned into hard pounding over a five minute period. It sounded like his visitor was ready to destroy the door, and that was an even worse thing to deal with.

Stars dammit he just wanted some sleep!

“I’m comin’ already! just shut up!” Red stomped to the front door and threw it open, seeing their very own, very agitated Fellverse Undyne staring down at him. Great.

“Alright, where’s Papyrus?”

“Wouldn’t we all like to know.” He tried slamming the door but the fish monster blocked it with her boot.

“He hasn’t been to work in two days, and he didn’t even bother to let the station know he’d be out! Something is wrong and you know what it is.” She jabbed his sternum angrily. “So unless you got an explanation, we’re going to open up a missing persons case, and you’ll be the first in for questioning!” Red grimaced at the statement, but ultimately gave in. Undyne was Fell’s best friend, and if anyone could get him to come back it had to be her.

It wasn’t like he had any dignity left to lose anyway.

“I… I screwed up, alright.” He looked down to the floor.

“Screwed up how?” Undyne raised a brow at his vague answer. Red clacked his fingers against the doorframe trying to think of an answer. Damn it, he couldn’t share the secret with her too.

“So a buddy and I followed Fell the other day because he’s been actin’ weird. We recorded him doing somethin’ he didn’t want us ta see, so he ran off. He hasn’t contacted anyone since.”

Undyne glowered thoughtfully. “That makes sense. Adds up with Alphys not wanting to help you anymore. That video you got was pretty hilarious though.” Red stiffened as soon as she mentioned the footage.

“W-wait, how did you-“

“My Girlfriend hacked all of the phones within a fifteen foot radius of yours a few days ago. Said she wanted to find out what you were up to.”

“Stupid lizard bitch…” Red growled. He’d make her pay for this one way or another, but that left an even worse possibility. “Did she show the video to anyone else?”

“Nope. Just me. Good thing for your ass, right?” She grinned at his clear annoyance, but he nodded his understanding all the same.

“So I take it she’s already tracked him down?”

“Last known location anyway, before his phone went dead.”

“Then let’s go.” Red marched through the doorway only to be held back by the hood.

“No can do. You do remember how mad he is, at YOU specifically, right?”

She had a point. Red was probably the last monster Fell wanted to talk to, but how could he apologize without directly approaching him?

“How about this. I’ll find him, get the idiot out of hiding, and then you can try your suicide mission.” Undyne grinned toothily. Red just snarled in response. He wanted to slap her so hard right now, but at the same time he liked living.

“... fine. You better bring him back in one piece though!” Undyne just chuckled at his threat.

“Whatever pipsqueak. Now hurry up and rest already. You look like death-“ Red slammed the door in her face and returned to the sofa. Stupid fish bitch and her stupid jokes. If he were in a better mood maybe he would have played along. But not now.

He collapsed back onto the couch cushions, only needing a few seconds to fall asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Undyne cursed her luck as she leapt across a patch of poison ivy. Stupid idiot running this deep into the stupid forest and not answering her calls. When she found that asshole she’d be sure to pummel him for making her search this difficult. She had passed smouldering trees on the way here, along with some sporting large dents from unforgiving claws. He came through here that's for sure.

“Papyrus! Get out here you dipshit!” Undyne called looking around the wooded area she was currently traversing. Alphys had tracked his phone again, and she managed to find its last pinged location was way out here in the middle of nowhere. The phone had been in this general area before, so hopefully Fell hadn’t wandered too far from here. Based on the damage to the ecosystem she currently doubted it.

“PAPYRUS!” She screeched, this time sending all of the surrounding animals running in fear. Damn that moron. Why was he being so stupid? 

Checking her phone again she made her way farther through the brush, only to spot a flash of red between some bushes. She pushed the foliage aside finally spotting her target, sprawled out on his back looking up at the sky blankly. Undyne stood there for a long minute trying to process the sight before her. He was staring through half lidded sockets at the sunlight peeking through the trees, his skull and cloths littered with dirt and an empty alcohol bottle in his hand. Most of the immediate surrounding trees had been clawed up to hell, clearly the result of Fell’s temper tantrum. With all his energy spent he seemed to just collapse.

“What are you doing moron?” She raised a brow looking down at the prone skeleton.

“Staring at the sun, obviously.” He murmured half heartedly. Undyne finally noticed a few dried tear tracks on his cheekbones. Had this idiot been… crying?

“You really want to go blind that badly?” She said trying to focus elsewhere.

“You only say that because you have eyeballs.” Fell countered. 

Damn he was down. She glanced to the side noticing the majority of the tree damage he did was to this area specifically, and it was more than a day old.

“Wait… have you been laying here for two days?” She questioned realizing he probably hadn’t moved since doing all this. He didn’t bother making eye contact.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you're still my Lieutenant dumbass!” He simply shrugged at her answer as if it was a silly reason. She pinched the bridge of her nose with an angry growl. “You're gonna make me say it, huh?”

“Say what?” He asked. She tried to say the words ‘Because I care!’ But her tongue wasn’t cooperating. Stupid pansy words anyway.

“Alright Pap, get your ass off the ground and follow me. We’re gonna do something about this.” She turned to leave, but Fell wasn’t making to follow.

“I don’t wanna.”

Undyne just glowered at his stupid answer. “Stop being such a baby!”

“I’m not a baby… I’m the Great and Terrible Papyrus! Or maybe the… Gravelly and Tone Death Papyrus would be more accurate…” His bravado instantly died down to that stupid monotone again. Undyne snarled in frustration.

“Pap, I don’t care if you can’t sing to save your life! It’s a stupid thing to feel bad about.” By the look on Fell’s face that had clearly been the wrong response.

“So that traitor showed you the video too? Who else did Red share it with?” Undyne was about to respond but stopped, realizing her girlfriend would be put on Papyrus’ shit list. 

“He wasn’t the one that showed me, alright.” The skeleton’s sockets went wide for a moment, seeming to connect something Undyne wasn’t. Eventually he just chuckled dryly.

“So the bastard posted it online. Who knew he wanted to ruin my reputation this badly.” He finally shut his sockets with a defeated sigh. “Alright, might as well dust me now and get it over with.” He waited as if genuinely thinking she’d do it. She just blinked at him incredulously, her scarred brow finally settling to show her seething anger.

“That’s it! I’m not listening to your bullshit and that’s final! You’re coming with me whether you like it or not!” She grabbed his boot and started dragging him, Fell not bothering to protest as dirt, roots and leaves lodged between the bones of his spinal column. Meeting too much plant resistance catching against his vertebrae, the fish monster shouted several profanities before throwing Fell over her shoulder. He didn’t really fight back against it either. The idiot grumbled a bit under his breath but Undyne couldn’t understand it. 

There had to be more than just that stupid video being shared. Fell had dealt with hard blows before, but he’d never sunken this low into self loathing. There was only one way she knew to make a stubborn monster spill their guts.

She just hoped skeletons weren’t capable of vomiting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

“How you feeling Pap?” Undyne questioned eyeing her friend carefully. They had made it back to her house several hours ago, the two currently seated on the sofa with an old AC/DC concert playing on the television. Fell was very relaxed compared to earlier, with five empty bottles of vodka sitting on the side table next to him. He was looking at the ceiling and grinning like an idiot.

“I-I feel *hic* great!” He chuckled trying to string his words together.

“Good to hear.” Undyne breathed finally taking a swig of her first bottle of bourbon. This was only the second time she’d ever witnessed him drinking, the first after being promoted to Lieutenant of the Royal Guard. Of course she had gotten drunk much quicker then he had, if he even got tipsy at all, so she didn’t know what his limit was. She was glad she waited this long to take her first drink, since apparently it took a shit ton of alcohol just to get Fell buzzed. She had a lot of booze thankfully, and was keeping a trashcan close by just in case.

“I-it’s really weird… I *hic* I can’t think of a s-single negative thing about myself.” He paused for a moment before laughing even harder. Undyne just shook her head at the statement. Well, at least he wasn’t down in the dumps like his sober self.

“Hey Undyne, you want anything to eat?” Alphys approached from behind the sofa with a flirty tone. She was wearing shorts and a baggy anime shirt, clearly ready for lounging and hoping for company. 

“Not right now babe. I’m hanging with Papyrus.” Alphys looked over to the skeleton in question giving him the stink eye. She pushed her swirly glasses higher up her snout with an annoyed huff.

“O-oh right. I forgot he was here.” Undyne rolled her eye and gave Alphys a quick peck on the lips. That would at least keep her happy for an hour or two, if the goofy grin she wore was any indication. 

“Eww! G-get *hic* a room you two!” Fell made a disgusted face before bursting out into more giggles. She just glared at him, clearly unamused.

“I d-didn’t expect him to be a happy drunk.”

“Ya learn something new everyday I guess.” Undyne winked much to her girlfriend's chagrin.

“Y-you know what sounds *hic* good right about now… uhhh…” The girls looked over to Fell while he tried to remember his words. His hand soon shot upwards with a satisfied sharp toothed grin. “Pizza! With all the… *hic* g-green stuff…. whatever it’s called.” He sunk back into the couch cushions looking rather content with his statement.

Well, she dragged him over to help him feel better.

“Mind ordering a couple pizzas babe? A vegitarian and a meat lover.” Alphys glared between the two monsters before pulling her phone out.

“Fine… pizza it is I guess.”

“Thanks… senpai~” Undyne grinned toothily at Alphys’ flustered reaction to the nickname. She quickly rushed into the kitchen to place the orders leaving the two former guardsmen to themselves. 

“Y-you *hic* you two are so lovely together.” Fell smiled at their cutesy banter. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine living without her.” Undyne smiled dumbly herself. “You think you’ll ever want someone special in your life too?” She was genuinely curious, seeing as he always avoided the topic normally. His face scrunched in disgust.

“Ewww! No *hic* j-just no!” He shook his head adamantly. He flailed his hands a bit trying to remember his words but coming up blank. Eventually he made a hole with the phalanges on one hand and inserted his other fingers into it. “I-intimacy g- *hic* grosses me out.” He nodded adamantly like he just made the greatest argument of this life. Undyne couldn’t help gwaffing with laughter.

“I get it Pap, that’s totally cool. Besides, who else would take care of that lazy ass brother of yours?” She passed him her bottle of bourbon and he sipped it greedily before handing it back. His face fell at mentioning Red.

“He hates me. I *hic* h-hate him too.” He slurred.

“He doesn’t hate you, even if he is an asshole.” Undyne argued, passing the alcohol back. Fell took it and just swirled the bottle a bit.

“You didn’t hear h-him earlier! He *hic* thought I was s-stripping.” Undyne would have done a spit take if Fell wasn’t holding the booze.

“No way!” She gawked. Fell threw his arms in the air clearly exasperated.

“I don’t even know why!” He sat up straighter only to wobble a bit. “I *hic* I don’t have anything to show off! N-nothing but *hic* bones!” They both sat quietly for a second before snickering and laughing like idiots. She was trying to imagine Fell on stage taking his clothes off for money, and he was such a stiff it was a weird image.

“Why in the Angel’s name would he think that?” Undyne chuckled once her laughter had calmed. Fell just gave an over exaggerated shrug.

“He doesn’t trust me! I-I was *hic* Lieutenant of The Guard! A *hic* full g… grown adult! And… oh stars…” Fell leaned back holding his mouth like he was about to be sick. Undyne was prepared thankfully, shoving the trashcan in front of him just in time for the skeleton to spew out half formed magic and alcohol. She could only watch with both disgust and curiosity, unable to see where it was all coming from. She expected to see the vomit coming up from… somewhere, not starting in his jaw!

“How are you doing that?” She questioned when he finally finished. He hacked a few times before falling back into the cushions tiredly. 

“I… I d- *hic* don’t know.” He scratched his mandible thoughtfully. “Same way I eat?”

“Dude, I’m not even sure how your eating and drinking works. You don’t have an esophagus.”

“... Magic?” He shrugged unsure what to say to that. Undyne tried to think of a counter argument but couldn’t. Skeletons were weird monsters physiology wise. They were like flame elementals in that case, except those monsters were fire based, and she wasn’t even sure what lay under all the flames.

“Eh, sounds fair.” She didn’t have a better explanation either.

“Pizzas here.” Alphys walked back into the living room carrying several large pizza boxes. She set them down on the coffee table with a huff.

“All right! You're the best babe.” Undyne didn’t hesitate to dig into her meat lovers while Fell eyed the vegetarian one. “Hurry up and eat dude. It will help you feel better.” He thought about her statement for a moment before giving in, taking a slice for himself and not bothering to complain about the grease. 

Alphas decided to put a DVD in and sit with the two, even if it was across the room in a recliner. It was an anime featuring two brothers that lost their body parts during a failed ritual and were trying to return themselves to normal. All three of them quietly enjoyed for a while, even as the plot started involving evil homunculus and a weird little girl in pink. Undyne could feel herself moving from a buzzed state to being tipsy by her third drink. Any more and she’d be as drunk as Fell.

“It’s *hic* not fair, y-you know?” Undyne and Alphys both perked up at the sudden statement. Fell’s expression had turned somber, his unfocused eyelights watching the two brothers on screen reunite with huge smiles. “Red can do w- *hic* whatever stupid thing he wants and people love him for it… but not *hic* Papyrus!” His face turned sour for a second. “W-when I try something new *hic* I-its stupid! Hilarious even! Everyone makes fun of me…”

“No they don’t.” Undyne tried hoping to help somehow. “That’s just stupid talk and you know it.” He finally glared at her, clearly disagreeing.

“My death traps.” Was his answer. He pitched his voice up trying to impersonate some of the Snowdin residents. “Have you *hic* s-seen what Sans’ brother is doing? Installing swinging axes in the forest. What an idiot! Wasting resources like that! How i- *hic* that weirdo even related to Sans?” He finished with another bout of hiccups. “Course Sans doesn’t care what anyone thinks to begin with…”

Undyne could only scowl at the impersonations, knowing he wasn’t wrong. Monsters did whisper and laugh about the almost puzzle-like traps he set up around Snowdin Forest to help slow down ferals and capture humans. Well, they stopped laughing when his traps actually proved useful during a particularly bad feral attack, but Fell was always upset by the gossip about him. It’s not like he was a well liked monster underground either, and becoming her Lieutenant didn’t change that fact. Even in a kill or be killed world, Sans was pretty well liked for his comedy and sarcasm. Papyrus never had that same charismatic effect with the locals, and was judged a lot more harshly for it.

“You know what!” She slammed her half empty bottle of bourbon on the table shattering it. “I loved your death traps! Especially the one with the spinning swords and flame thrower!” He looked at her not believing a word of it.

“You’re just saying that.” He scoffed.

“Bull crap!” She smashed her foot on the wet glass covered coffee table snapping it in two, sending the pizza boxes flying across the room from the force. “I don’t want to hear any more bad talk about your creations! They were awesome! And you know what, I wanna hear you play too!” She grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him towards the door despite his squawking. 

“W-where are we going?!”

“To get your guitar!” Undyne stopped at the door remembering she wasn’t safe to drive and neither was Papyrus. There was only one monster here sober enough to drive. Quickly she ran back to the recliner and scooped up her very shocked girlfriend. “Come on babe! We’re going for a midnight drive, and you’re driving!”

“D-do I have to?!” She gawked.

“Yes! Now grab your keys and let’s go!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three pulled up to the old garage in Alphy’s Subaru, the monster in question turning off the engine.

“I-I’ll wait here.” She growled tiredly while pulling out her Switch.

“Thanks again babe.” Undyne gave her an even longer kiss on the cheek before hoping out of the car with several more bottles of alcohol in each hand. “Let’s go Paps! I wanna see what you can do!” 

Fell crawled out of the backseat looking a little more uncomfortable than earlier. Thankfully his hiccups had cleared up during the drive, but now he was remembering why this place was painful to think about. His vision was still swimming and he tried to follow Undyne, though the loss in fine motor control left his stumbling. He thankfully caught the wall before falling, just in time for Undyne to throw the door open.

“Alright Pap, where is it?” She looked around eagerly. Fell just sighed and made his way to the corner where an old sheet was laid out carefully. He pulled it back revealing the amp and beat up guitar case. He placed it on a shelf and took out the object of his struggle these last few days. The second hand electric guitar he bought at a pawn shop. It was scrapped up and had several dings in the fret board, but it still sounded halfway decent enough for his purposes. 

“Awesome!” Undyne gawked looking it over. “So what next?” Fell sighed running his fingers along the strings for a quick warm up.

“You… you promise you won’t laugh?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? Of course not!” She said with finality. “Now show me what you got!”

Welp, here went nothing. 

He put the guitar strap over his shoulder and plugged it into the amp, taking another large drink of alcohol before turning on the CD player. Lynyrd Skynyrd came on and Fell had no problem playing along to the slow beginning of Free Bird. Undyne certainly looked impressed. Despite being wasted he still sounded pretty damn good, like his fingers had memorized the notes and were working separately from his clouded mind. Taking a seat on a pile of tires Fell hummed along to the song, tapping his foot to the beat and bobbing his head. Even though this was Undyne he still felt nervous, like he’d somehow embarrass himself in front of her, or like this was all a rouse to humiliate him again.

“I thought you liked singing along?” She asked, noticing his tense demeanor.

“I sound like I swallowed a cheese grater, you wouldn’t want to hear that.” He stated quickly, hoping to move on. “Just the guitar is fine.” Sadly he underestimated the determination of his old teacher.

“Then I’ll sing!” Undyne announced with a loud burp. She took another huge swig of alcohol before clearing her throat.

“Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet looove~  
Though this feeling I can't change~  
But please don't take it so badlllyyy!~  
Cause Lord knows, I'm to blaaaame~”

She drunkenly belted out the lyrics, sounding just as bad as Fell did singing but not caring in the slightest. His shoulders relaxed with her participation, and he started strumming along more forcefully.

“But, if I stayed here with you, giirrrrl~  
Things just couldn't be the saaame~  
Cause I'm as free as a bird noooooow~  
And this bird you'll never chaaaaaaaaange~”

They both stood up and started singing in a weird duet, the two sounding like feral cats in heat but having too much fun to care.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~  
And this bird you can not chaaange~  
And this bird you can not chAAAAAaaaaange~  
Lord knows, I can't chaaaaaange~  
Lord help me, I can't  
chaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAange!!!”

Fell added several rifts, bending the strings to increase the pitch. Undyne drunkenly stumbling into the car hood next to her but wailing along regardless.

“LOOOOOOOOORRD, I can't chAaaaaange~  
Won't you flyyyyyyyy hiiiiiiiiigh, freeeee bird, YEAH~”

Fell guitar solo picked up in ferocity, while Undyne grabbed several wrenches from a wall rack and pounded on the car hood like it was a drum set. They were stumbling and bouncing around to the beat like idiots while Alphys just recorded them with her mouth hanging open. God dammit this was all Reds fault.

Growling she typed out a very annoyed text message.

‘Your brother corrupted my girlfriend. I hope you're happy asshole.’ 

She attached the video to the text and sent it, looking back up at the two jamming like there was no tomorrow. It was nearly one in the morning and all she could do was sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Sitting in the car she continued watching them drunkenly performing three more songs before a pop on the right made her jump.

“T-thanks Alphys.” Red panted. He was somehow sweating and completely out of breath, but that didn’t stop him from smiling at his brother enjoying himself.

“Damn, neither of them can sing a note.” He commented, cringing when the two both belted out the lyrics to Renegade by Styx.

“Tell me about it.” Alphys flinched when Undyne screamed the last lyric before the guitar solo.

“Papyrus! We should start a band!” Undyne howled. “I’ll play drums and you on guitar! It will be SICK!!!”

“No it won’t!” Alphys shuddered. “How will I get any work done with that much noise!”

“I mean, if they play out here it won’t be a problem.” Red shrugged much to Alphys’ dismay.

“Don’t encourage this!” 

“My brothers having fun for the first time in forever and ya wanna ruin it?!” He snarled. She shrunk back at his threat, unable to fall behind Undyne for protection.

“W-well… m-maybe we should talk about this? Undyne m-might feel differently when she’s sober.” Red just rubbed his mandible thoughtfully before a devilish idea took over. His left eyelight glowed bright red and his natural skeleton grin got even wider.

“Ya know Alphys, I’m not happy that ya hacked my phone, especially since that whole thing was meant ta be a favor from ya.” She shriveled even further into her car seat and gulped.

“H-how did you-“

“I have my ways.” His pointed teeth glinted off the light from the garage, giving him a demonic appearance. Alphys was on the verge of wetting herself.

“L-look! W-we can consider the tracking a freebie from me! I won’t hold it a-against your favor count-“

“No ya won’t, cuz I have the perfect favor for ya ta make it up with.” She shivered at the ice in his voice. “Any rock band worth anything… needs a bass player.”

“A-a-are you kidding?! I c-can’t play guitar!” She barely managed to stutter out.

“Na… now that I think about it, keyboard would be more appropriate for ya.” He fell back into the passenger seat and chuckled. “We have all night ta discuss this though, I doubt they’ll finish anytime soon.” His grin got bigger when Radar Love started playing and the drunks sang along to that too.

“Please have m-m-mercy…” She whimpered. Red only flashed his magic warningly making her quiet down. Arguing was no use.

Her fate was sealed, and all because she couldn’t keep her curiosity under control.

This was going to be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the Undyne/Fell couch talk got way bigger then I expected, so now there will be one final chapter to wrap it all up.
> 
> Now if the Fell monsters did form a rock band, the question is who would sing? I feel like Red would have a decent voice, at least for Jazz or something along those lines. Maybe Toriel or Frisk? Metatton? Too many decisions I swear.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Straight from the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great conclusion to this rock and roll epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to the songs in this chapter, in case you peeps wanna get into the rock and roll mood while reading:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d01smJlHhQA
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BEUnBEon9f4

Red cracked his vertebrae back in place, having finished up the last few auto repairs before his shift ended. Being a mechanic required far more manual labor then he cared for. Then again, if it kept his brother from nagging and helped pay for food he supposed it was a necessary sacrifice. He shuffled to the employee break room and swiped his card to officially finish his shift. Today was babysitting day, or at least keeping an eye on Frisk while the kid did their homework quietly. They were currently sitting at the only table, waiting patiently for Red to finish. They had graduated from a double striped black sweater to a single stripped cadium one. The years sure flew by quickly.

“Heya kiddo. Get your homework done?” Red questioned. Frisk nodded and smiled, placing the workbook inside their backpack and slinging it over their shoulder. “Welp, I guess that means it’s time ta eat. Wanna head ta Grillby's?” 

“Yes please!” They answered. “I’m starving.”

“Hi starving, I’m Sans.” Red snickered. The child couldn’t help but giggle at the joke too. It was a pretty cringy one, but a classic either way

After a five minute motorcycle ride, the two enjoyed a hardy meal of burgers and fries in the company of their favorite Fellverse monsters.

“That tasted good.” Frisk rubbed their stomach. “Mom doesn’t let me have greasy food like this.”

“Tori is really that much of a stiff?” Red laughed before taking a big swig of mustard. “As long as you’re hanging with Dunkle Sans, I’ll let ya eat whatever ya want.”

“Even ice cream for dinner?” They asked hopefully. Red just shrugged.

“As long as ya don’t tell Tori I’ll add in some Hot Pockets. Good luck gettin’ around Papyrus though. You’re on your own there.” His phone started ringing angrily, Red checking the caller ID.

“Speak of the devil.” He pressed the answer button and brought the phone to his ear hole. “Sup’ Boss-“

“Are you coming to practice or not?” Fell cut straight to the point. Red had to check the wall clock. He was already five minutes late.

“Shit- I mean of course I’m comin!’ Just a lot of traffic today.”

“Now that is a load of-“ Red hung up before he could finish, hopping up and pulling out his bike helmet.

“What’s wrong?” Frisk questioned. Right, Red nearly forgot about the kid.

“Hey! Ya wanna come ta band practice with me?” He asked.

“You mean that thing Undyne and Papyrus were doing?”

“That’s the thing. You’ll be able ta see Boss perform live.”

“Let’s go!” They reached for their helmet excitedly and slipped it on, the two rushing out of the bar before Grilby could yell at Red for not paying again. Within a minute they were peeling out of the parking lot and up the road, Red trying to explain everything to Frisk on the way. 

It had been an interesting month to say the least. Fell and Undyne cleared out the old car from the garage and turned it into a makeshift studio. Undyne bought a drum set from a local music shop, a bright red colour with electric blue broken heart decal. It didn’t take her too long to learn how to play it properly. Apparently the fish bitch had a knack for percussion instruments. 

Even Alphys’ held up to her end of Red’s “favour” request, purchasing an old keyboard from Good Will. Napstablook begrudgingly gave her some lessons, and she could at least play some basic stuff. She didn’t need to be too good, since he didn’t want her upstaging his little bro.

The three of them went to the garage for a few hours everyday. Sometimes Red would secretly listen into their practices, and other times he’d hang at Grillby’s. Even though none of them could sing worth anything they still had a lot of fun, and Red couldn’t help but feel inspired to try himself. So he went out and bought a second hand bass guitar from the local music shop and used his time before Fell came home to try and learn how to play it. The thing looked easier to master than Fell’s six string, seeing as this one only had four. Well he found out he needed to learn how to tune the thing, then all the different fingering positions. It was definitely more complicated than the trombone. He only needed to move one arm to change the notes he played on that.

Then came the day he was caught practicing. One thing led to another and somehow he became the bands new bass player, and consequently lead vocals. Out of the four he had the best singing voice, so he was involuntarily selected for the roll. Not that he was complaining. Sure it was more work for him, but it was fun to have a common interest with Fell.

They could actually bond over something and not end up fighting by the end of it.

He pulled up to the run down garage, Undyne and Alphys having beaten them by a few minutes and currently warming up. His brother was also strumming his scales while pacing around impatiently. At least he stopped when Red hopped off his motorcycle.

“It took you long enough.” Undyne gwafed. “I was starting to think you died or some shit.”

“Nah, just gotta be fashionably late.” Red winked. “It's my rock and roll style after all.” 

“You mean being a lazyass?” Fell huffed, pausing when he saw their guest. “Wait, did you bring the human along?”

“Well, the kid said they really wanted ta hear The Great and Terrible Papyrus play. Ain’t that right?” Red motioned to Frisk, the child nodding enthusiastically. Fell eventually shook his head.

“Very well, but be warned Human! Your earbuds shall never recover from hearing this level of rock and roll! Are you truly prepared?” Frisk responded with a determined nod and solute, taking a seat on one of the tires laying outside the garage door and waiting for them to start.

“Don’t worry squirt! By the time we’re done you’ll wanna become a rock god too!” Undyne shouted. “These beats are sick!!!”

“Maybe if a certain SOMEONE ever showed up on time they could be better.” Alphys mumbled under her breath glaring at the short skeleton.

“Hey now, since when did band practice turn inta “pick on Sans” hour?” Red joked, grabbing his bass out of the case stored by the wall. It was a left-handed mustard yellow Stratocaster with a black accent plate on the body. He also slapped on a few stickers of a hotdog and mustard bottle. It was a lucky find at the dollar store, and of course Red couldn’t resist, much to his brother’s annoyance. The bass was definitely in far better shape than the beat up SG Fell used, and a replacement was something he would definitely keep in mind for a later date. 

“S-so… what are we starting with today?” Alphys snorted after everyone had finished warming up.

“I’ve been listening’ ta a lot of Molly Hatchet recently. ‘Flirtin with Disaster’ would be a good start.”

“Very well. I have no problems there.” Fell agreed and got into position. “Are you familiar with this one Human?” He questioned. Frisk shook their head. “Never fear then! Now is the perfect time to prepare for a grand introduction!” They waited for Undyne’s command, which she gave in a loud shout.

“And a ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR!”

Red started playing alternating bass notes, the drums and guitar kicking in four measures later. The sound picked up when Alphys joined, and it all hit the main beat right as Red started singing.

“I'm travelin' down the road  
I'm flirtin' with disaster~  
I've got the pedal to the floor,  
My life is running faster~  
I'm out of money, I'm out of hope,  
It looks like self destruction~  
Well how much more can we take,  
With all of this corruption~”

Red rested, alternating his vocal parts with Fell’s guitar.

“We're flirtin' with disaster,  
Ya'll know what I mean~”

“And the way we run our lives,  
It makes no sense to me~”

“I don't know about yourself or what you want to be, yeah~”

“When we gamble with our time,  
We choose our destiny~”

The brothers looked to each other and grinned, Red fitting the lyrics into two measures then resting for the guitar to answer in the next two.

“I'm travelin' dooown that lonesome road~”

“Feel like I'm draaaging a heavy load~”

“Yeah I've tried to tuuurn my head away~”

“Feels about the saaame most every day~”

Red strummed a few long held notes while Fell responded with some quarter notes.

“You know what I'm talking about, babe?~”

The guitar picked up for the short break before the second verse, Frisk tapping their foot and bobbing along to the beat. It didn’t take long into the chorus for them to stand up and start dancing along. Fell took the opportunity with his guitar solo, playing every trick note combo that he knew and hopping closer to Frisk. The kid ran up to him, eager to dance along and watch his phalanges travel up and down the fretboard. Undyne howled and smashed the symbols, Alphys too focused on her part to participate in extra antics, and Red just watched the whole thing with a huge grin. After an extended guitar solo Fell transitioned back into the lead guitar part and Red ready to bring it to a close with the final verse.

“Flirtin' with disaster baby,  
Ya'll know what I mean~”

“You know the way we run our lives,  
It makes no sense to me~”

“I don't know about yourself or what you plan to beeee~”

“When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny~”

Red showed off a bit too, bending a few of the strings before adding an arpeggio of his own. Fell rolled his eyelights but smirked nonetheless. Frisk was trying to sing along too, Red walking closer to help them with the final few lines.

“Yeah, we're traveling down this lonesome road~”

“Feel like I'm dragging a heeaaavy load~”

“Don't try and turn my head away-  
ba ba BA YEEEaaahhhh!~”

“Flirtin' with disaster every day~”

The song was brought to a close with Undyne doing one final pounding to her drum set and Fell alternating between a few high notes and abruptly stopping with her. Frisk couldn’t help but erupted with applause and excited jumping. Red was out of breath, but he was still elated with how good that performance was.

“Dudes! That was freakin sick!!!” Undyne whooped. “We’ve never sounded so good!”

“It would seem all that practice has been paying off.” Fell nodded. “That was one of our best ones yet.”

“Bravo indeed.” Everyone paused hearing someone else they hadn’t invited. She was clapping and looking at the group with an amused grin.

“Tori? Why are ya here?” Red questioned.

“Oh, my child just didn’t come home on time, so after some ‘searching’ I figured you might have taken them here.” Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Luckily for you Sans, I was right.”

“Heheh, sorry about that.” He chuckled nervously. “I was already late for band practice. I didn’t even think of contactin’ ya.”

“Well, next time I will expect you too. Or else.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t forget.” He raised his hands placatingly. Frisk rushed over to Toriel and yanked on her skirt, prompting the monster to kneel down. They whispered a message to her mother, much to her amusement.

“Well well. It would seem Frisk wants to play an instrument too.”

“All right! I KNEW you’d wanna join after hearing that!” Undyne smiled toothily.

“Well, I’m sure we have somethin’ for ya ta play around here…” Red rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking around the garage. Thankfully Undyne had the perfect idea.

“Frisk! You can play this!” She dug through her box of oddball instruments, pulling out a bronze cowbell and extra drumstick.

“Is that a cowbell?” Toriel chuckled.

“Hell yeah it’s a cowbell! Come here and try it!” Frisk timidly approached, taking the instrument and looking down at it carefully. “Don’t be afraid Frisk! Ya gotta beat it with the drumstick, like I do with the drum!” She pounded into the snare by her side making the child jump back from the volume.

“Careful Undyne! We can’t have the human’s hearing ruined. How else will they enjoy our music?” Fell scolded. He quickly went to one of the storage racks and pulled out a dusty pair of plastic earmuffs. Adjusting the strap he put it over the child’s head making sure it fit snuggly. “How does that feel?” Undyne pounded her drum again to test it, this time without Frisk flinching back in pain.

“Alright! Now give me some cowbell Frisk!” She clapped her drumsticks trying to encourage them to play. “One. Two. Three. Four. One! Two! Three! Four!” She pounded her sticks together with the count, Frisk joining in on the third bar. They smiled at the fun sound it made.

“Nice work kiddo.” Red winked with a sharp toothed grin. “You’ll be ready ta rock with the best of them in no time.” Frisk smiled even wider at his statement before looking back over to their adoptive goat mom. They quickly pulled Red in closer whispering a very important message in his ear hole.

“Is that so?” Red questioned with a perked brow bone. “That would certainly make my life easier, but ya need ta ask our band leader, not me.” He motioned over to his brother, Fell perking up at realizing they were talking about him.

“What did you need, Human Frisk?”

“Mom has a really nice voice. She’d be a great singer.” Frisk smiled excitedly.

“Is that so…” Fell mussed. “If she has a nicer voice then Sans’ we’d certainly benefit.” Red just rolled his eyelights at the rude comment, looking over to the boss monster instead.

“Hey Tori. Are ya interested in joining our trash band?” Toriel actually blushed a bit at the request.

“I couldn’t possibly. It would be such a commitment.”

“Come on Toriel! At least one song!” Undyne begged.

“Please mom?” Frisk clasped their hands together with a puppy dog pout.

“Ya could at least do one song with us.” Red shrugged. Toriel thought it over momentarily before sighing.

“One song then. Are you familiar with Love is a Battlefield?” 

“Pat Benatar. Classy choice there.” Red snickered. 

“Do I play along? I don’t know the song.” Frisk asked Undyne. The fish monster just laughed.

“Of course you should! We need all the cowbell we can get!” They nodded, holding the bell up and waiting for her instruction.

“And a ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR!”

The fish monster started off with a very soft beat on the high-hat and bass drum. Frisk hopped in with the cowbell trying to hit the instrument in time with the song. Alphys joined in a few measures later playing some long held notes, Red plucking along on his bass guitar while Fell kept count and waited. Toriel was the next to join, singing the lyrics in her deep, saultry contralto range.

“We are young~”

“Heartache to heartache~”

“We stand~

“No promises~”

“No demands~”

“Love is a battlefield~”

Fell turned the volume down on his guitar, adding a few twangs and quarter notes to enhance Toriel’s sound. 

“WhoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~”

“We are strong!  
No one can tell us we're wroooong~  
Searching our hearts for so loooooong~  
Both of us knowiiiiing~”

“Love is a battlefield~”

Toriel rested for several measures, the beat from the beginning repeating as she swayed along to the sound.

“You're begging me to go~  
Then making me stay~  
Why do you hurt me so bad?”

“It would help me to know~  
Do I stand in your way?  
Or am I the best thing you've had?”

“Believe me!  
Believe me~  
I can't tell you why~  
But I'm trapped by your love~  
And I'm chained to your siiiiiiiiiiiiide~”

The drums kicked up in tempo right for the melody to repeat, Frisk attempting to vary their cowbell sound much to Toriel's amusement. She let out a chuckle before getting back to singing.

“We are young~”

“Heartache to heartache~”

“We stand~

“No promises~”

“No demands~”

“Love is a battlefield~”

“More cowbell Frisk!” Undyne shouted when the instrumental solo started. They beat on the bell quickly, but that didn’t seem to satisfy.

“I said more cowbell!” This time they pounded on it harder, getting a loud whoop from the former guard captain and snickers from everyone else. They continued with the soft tune until they finally came to the final verse of the song, Toriel inhaling deeply for the final few lines.

“We are young~”

“Heartache to heartache~”

“We stand~

“No promises~”

“No demands~”

“Love is a battlefield~”

~

“We are strong!”

“No one can tell us we're wroooong~”

“Searching our hearts for so loooooong~”

“Both of us knowiiiiing~”

“Love is a battlefield~”

The instruments faded out, Toriel needing to take a breather.

“Damn Tori. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you're a professional.” Red whistled. The boss monster could only chuckle at the compliment.

“Well, when you live alone in The Ruin’s for as long as I had, you’ll start doing all sorts of things to fill the silence.”

“I’d say it paid off. That was AWESOME!” Undyne grinned. 

“Honestly, if you would like to join us, we’d be happy to have you and Frisk aboard.” Fell added. 

“Mom! It could be like an after school activity!” Frisk skipped up to them excitedly. “Pleassssse!” Toriel thought about it momentarily, though she had a hard time saying no to anything Frisk asked for.

“Alright child, but i won’t make any long term commitments to it yet. And you have to do all your homework before practice.”

“Thank you mom!” They hugged the goat monster tightly, Torirl chuckling at their childish antics.

“So, does this band have a name?” She asked.

“Of course it has a name! It’s called the-“ Undyne stopped, realizing she didn’t have an answer to that one. “Guys, we never discussed a band name.”

“I knew we were forgettin’ somethin’ important.” Red mused. “Do ya have any suggestions Boss?”

“Hmmm:.. Perhaps The Great and Terrible Papyrus! Plus Friends.”

“T-that’s a terrible suggestion.” Alphys stuck her tongue out at the mention.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“M-maybe the Otaku Recluses?” She tried.

“That’s ten times worse than mine!”

“I know! The Skull Rocking Explosion Squad!” Undyne shouted.

“Well, that’s a step in the right direction.” Fell mumbled. A tug on his jacket caught his attention, seeing Frisk by his feet.

“What is it Human?” He leaned over to their eye level.

“I have one!” They said. “What about The Underground?”

“That’s not bad.” Red scratched his chin thoughtfully. “But it feels like it's missin’ somethin’...”

“It’s weird since the Underground is a place. Odd to be named after it…” Fell paced a bit rolling the words around in his head. “Perhaps… Straight from the Underground.”

“Hey, that actually isn’t half bad.” Undyne grinned. “I like it!”

“W-well, it's better than your first suggestion.” Alphys admitted.

“I’m not opposed. What do ya two think?” Red asked Toriel and Frisk. The goat monster just laughed while Frisk nodded vigorously. 

“Straight from the Underground… How fun! This means we’ll have to perform live some time.” She laughed.

“Hey, that sounds cool.” Undyne agreed. “Where would we start though? Maybe Grillby’s Bar?”

“That’s certainly a decent idea, and I’m sure he’d be happy to oblige.” Toriel agreed, quickly coming up with a fresh idea.

“You know, the locals in Ebott’s Historical District host a music festival in August every year. I think that would be a wonderful place for our first performance.”

“That’s… actually a good idea.” Red mumbled. “I’d be down. What do ya think Boss?” He asked his brother. This was really up to him, seeing as the band was founded because of him. The tall skeleton took a moment to consider.

“Well… that would give us three months to prepare. But we’d probably perform in front of both a monster and human audience… that could go a number of bad ways… I don’t know…”

“It will be great for monsters and human relations though!” Frisk interjected.

“Dang kid, you’ve only been part of this band for fifteen minutes and you're already eager for gigs.” Red smirked at their energy. It was very endearing.

“T-they aren’t wrong.” Alphys added. “Historical trends show that music is a great way of uniting different cultures.” Fell crossed his arms thoughtfully, all eyes on him waiting for a decision.

“Well… I suppose if it will help with human and monster relations, how could I say no?”

“YES!” Undyne shouted. “Oh my Gawd! This is gonna be sooo SICK!!!”

“This means we will have to decide on a lineup, plus submit an application.” Toriel listed off everything they would need to do beforehand. The rest of the afternoon was spent planning for this potential performance, everyone gradually getting more and more excited as the sun set overhead.

This was actually something they could pull off, and everyone was ready to try.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was well past nightfall when the Fellverse skeleton brothers pulled into their driveway, both coming to a stop inside the garage.

“Wow. Can’t believe we got a band name and our first gig in one day.” Red stretched hopping off his motorcycle. Fell didn’t really say anything, just removing his helmet and looking down at it thoughtfully.

This was becoming bigger than he ever imagined it could be. It somehow started from his embarrassing hobby of playing guitar and singing to rock music in private, to his secret being discovered and his music session going from solos to including three more people. Well, five now he supposed. Fell never imagined other monsters would enjoy playing rock music like he did, especially his best friend. It was a little overwhelming, yet exciting all the same. 

“Somethin’ wrong Boss?”

“Oh… it’s nothing important.” He brushed the question off and put his helmet on the storage rack, unlocking the door and turning the kitchen light on.

“SURPRI- GAHHH!!!!” A group of four skeletons jumped out of the woodworks and started shouting, only to be scattered by a series of bone attacks.

“Shit! Is it a break in!?” Red rushed in beside him and summoned several blasters, only to get just as confused as Fell. There was a banner hanging on the ceiling that said “HAPPY APOLOGY PARTY!” With a cake, several now popped balloons and four sets of sockets peeking out from different parts of the room.

“Are you done attacking us?” Comic questioned. “I love a wild party as much as the next guy, but that’s a little much for me.”

“W-what are you all doing here?” Fell gawked. This was unexpected, and he was just glad no one was accidentally killed.

“An apology would be nice Edge-Lord.” Stretch crawled out from behind the fridge. Fell only growled. He wasn’t going to apologize for defending his home, especially when they had all intruded WITHOUT his permission. And ESPECIALLY not to Stretch. He was the one who recorded that video to begin with, and deep down he still held a grudge over it.

“I will admit, that was a more energetic welcome then I anticipated.” Rus crawled back through the still shattered window that they hadn’t bothered repairing yet. He dove out of it the moment bones went flying. Comic came out from behind the garbage can while Blue worked his way to escape a lower cabinet. “Happy Apology Party Edgy-me!” Fell could only blink, still utterly baffled.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s our attempt to apologize for the whole recording incident last month!” Blue chimed. “We weren’t sure how to make it up to you, so we took some extra time to plan this!”

“Next time I would advise against a surprise party.” Fell deadpanned. 

“Well, we know that NOW.” Blue huffed. “Thankfully this isn’t the only thing we have planned!” He glanced between the eager faces of his alternates, and Red’s very confused shrug.

“Honestly Boss, this is new ta me too.” Of course he was out of the loop.

“I’m all ears then.” He sighed hoping to get this Taleverse nonsense over with, ignoring the lazy skeletons laughing at the supposed joke. An apology party. That was the strangest thing he’d seen from them in a while.

“Indeed!” Rus chimed. He pulled out a large wrapped package from the living room. He set it down on the kitchen table, everyone gathering around and watching with an edge of impatience.

Fell and Red stepped up to the package. It was long and slender, but he couldn’t tell what it could be under the bright red paper. He wasn’t used to getting gifts. No one in the Fellverse thought of gift giving as normal or kind. Gifts didn’t come for free, so there was that underlying fear that his alternates would want him to pay them back with a favor or something. They were so fluffy though. That seemed pretty out of character for them, for everyone except Stretch anyway. He should play along for now, but he’d watch them carefully for any funny business.

“Are ya gonna open it or not?” The Ash-tray drawled. Fell huffed and rolled his eyelights. He’d open it when he WANTED to open it… and that time happened to be now.

He removed the wrapping paper carefully so as not to rip it, his sockets widening in surprise. It was a case. Black, shiny and brand new with “The Great and Terrible Papyrus” etched on the side in his font.

“Well, don’t leave us hanging. We don’t appreciate ‘living on the Edge.’” Comic grinned. Rus and Blue were practically bouncing with excitement, too distracted to care about the bad joke, while Red watched curiously.

Gently Fell unlatched the two side locks and lifted the lid, his soul welling with emotion.

“Well? What do you think?!” Rus jumped eager at his expression.

“Yeah Edge-Lord. It’s rude to keep us all waiting.” Stretch grinned.

“Damn that’s a beauty.” Red breathed leaning next to Fell’s shoulder to get a closer look. “Looks like everyone beat me to it.”

“Wait. You were going to get Fell a new guitar too?” Blue beamed.

“It was definitely on the ta-do list. I didn’t have somethin’ this fancy in mind though.” Red chuckled. He followed it up by nudging at Fell’s arm. “Well, don’t keep ‘em waitin’ Boss. I think the correct response is ‘thank ya.’” Red kept elbowing him but Fell was too stunned to answer. They wanted something big from him, there was no way they’d give him this otherwise. With his income as a cop, lower than average simply for being a monster, added onto monthly expenses like bills and mortgage payments, he knew something this nice was permanently out of his price range. He had only been playing guitar for four months after all. Even though he was consistent with practices and improving daily, he knew he’d never need anything special. His beat up SG was fine, even if the sound wasn’t the greatest due to neglect from the previous owner. Though he would have liked something this high quality, he always went for need instead of being frivolous. Why his alternates would waste this much money on him was a mystery. The only explanation was that they wanted something, and the temptation to take the thing regardless was overwhelming.

“I’m starting to think we broke your brother.” Stretch waved his hand in front of Fell’s face trying to get his attention, which worked to his credit.

“What’s wrong Edgy-me? Don’t you like it?” Rus asked worriedly. 

“Do you think we should have gone with a super-strat model?” Comic whispered to his brother. “Maybe this one isn’t heavy metal enough.”

“It’s not that!” Fell snapped, making everyone jump. He quickly cleared his throat trying to choose his words carefully. “This is an absolutely beautiful ‘gift’...”

“And?” Stretch prompted.

“... but can’t accept it.” Fell closed the case and pushed it back onto the table.

“What? Why not?!” Blue pouted. He looked genuinely devastated. Everyone did honestly, which just made his statement all the more difficult. 

“Because you’ve gifted me a high quality Gibson, Les Paul guitar in wine red. These things are carefully crafted with pure mahogany wood and all the bells and whistles you could ask for. I haven’t even mentioned the quality of the case. You all spent over two thousand dollars on this.”

“Not true!” Blue yelled. “We split the payment four ways, so individually it wasn’t nearly that much!” He crossed his arms like he’d won the entire argument. Fell just stared at him completely spent.

“As I said, this is something I cannot accept in good conscience.” He stepped away from the table before his greed had a chance to overtake his better judgement. “I accept your apology, though this really wasn’t necessary.” Was the last thing he said before heading for the staircase.

“HOLD IT!” Rus beat him to the steps. Placing both hands on his hips and looking at him disapprovingly. “As a fellow Papyrus, I understand your inclination towards nobily declining our gift, but this is a gift!”

“Seriously Edge-Lord, this is the greatest guitar you're probably ever gonna own. You’re hurting us by not taking it.” Stretch cut in. “You don’t want to upset Rus and Blue.”

“Please don’t leave this time! We want you to have it.” Blue blocked off Fell’s escape out the front door.

“Would you all quit it!” Fell snapped. Everyone went quiet for a moment, Red the only one understanding his brother’s outburst. “T-there’s nothing I can offer to pay you back for this. It’s too much.” He mumbled. The Tale monsters just got very confused. 

“Uhhh… Fell? You know how gift giving works, right?” Comic asked.

“All too well.” A slight shiver went up his spine, remembering some ‘gifts’ he needed to return the favor for from back in their Underground days.

“Gifts aren’t free in our world normally, especially nice ones.” Red explained. “It’s… tradition that others want somethin’ in return. So what do ya want from him?”

“Wait, but it’s a gift. Why would we want something for it?” Rus scratched his skull trying to make sense of the logic.

“We don’t want anything in return! If anything this is to pay you back for that horrible video incident.” Blue looked down, clearly still ashamed. “We really hurt your feelings…” Fell’s soul clenched at the hurt in Blue’s voice. He was feeling bad for making Blue feel bad, and dammit he didn't like it!

“Oh please! I’m not an emotional mess to pitty. I just took a stroll in the woods because I felt like it!” He crossed his arms and looked off to the side hoping they’d finally drop it. Hearing Comic shuffling closer his hopes were quickly dashed. The stout skeleton was carrying the guitar case.

“Actually Fell, we do want somethin’ in return.” The Tale monsters all looked to him skeptically, but that was all the confirmation Fell needed. They really did want something.

“We want you to play your heart out for as long as you want to. To sound as great as you are in every other aspect, and we want to hear you play for us sometime.” He handed the guitar over, Fell looking down at him stunned.

“That… that can’t be it! You’ve already made your opinions on my music quite clear!” He huffed, still feeling a pinch of hurt remembering their laughter. Even with this ‘apology party’ he was still resentful, and that was a feeling he couldn’t just let go of.

“Look… I’m sorry I took the video and showed it off.” Stretch finally said directly. “It was a dick move, and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Well, they agreed on that much at least. Fell waited to comment, seeing what else his alternate had to say. He let out a dry chuckle before continuing.

“And I’m actually… jealous. You have the motivation to try something new, while slobs like me are too lazy to roll out of bed most mornings. I don’t want to harm that drive because of my mistake.” Blue looked up to his brother worriedly, but Stretch just shrugged and put on his usual stupid grin. Fell honestly hadn’t expected the Ashtray to say something so… supportive. And he sounded genuine for once. They all seemed so encouraging and sincere. It was weird getting this much support from so many people, and he could feel another strong emotion welling up in his soul. It was making his sockets sting, tears pooling that he refused to shed, and the edgy skeleton finally took the case in hand. He had to quickly wipe his face with a sleeve hoping to hide his sudden burst of emotion.

“V-very well then. If it is a performance you want in return, then I shall deliver.” Everyone got really excited that he finally accepted. He looked over to his brother, the stocky skeleton giving him a wink. Now was probably a good time to announce their plans. “We are… also preparing to perform at a festival this fall, as long as they accept our application. I’m sure Red would enjoy giving you all the details.”

“No way! That’s great news!” Blue squealed.

“Wowie! I didn’t realise you had started a band.” Rus gawked. “You need to tell us all about it!”

“Can we do it over cake? I’m nothing but ‘bone’ over here.” Comic winked much to Fell’s annoyance, but Rus was too quick with ushering him down the staircase. Stretch got a huge shit eating grin on his face suddenly.

“Ya know Edge-lord, just come to me if you ever need someone that plays-“

“Don’t you dare!” Fell growled.

“A cornet.” He snickered. Fell paused, not expecting that response at all. The Ash-tray was quick to pull out a trumpet-like instrument, with a cob of corn shoved up the bell. “‘Corn’-et.” He wiggled his brow bones comically.

“Oh my god!” Comic bursted out in hard laughter with Red barely able to hold his own in. The blue clad skeleton pulled an instrument from his own inventory in response. “I can also add my musical talent. I’m pretty good with the ‘trombone.’” The three busted out into even harder laughter, and not even Rus or Blue could repress a few giggles. Fell could only roll his eyelights, but it wasn’t in anger or annoyance. This was genuinely a touching moment with his alternates, and he wasn’t about to ruin it.

His phone had other ideas sadly. While the others were joking about instrument puns he received a text from Undyne. He opened the message, his face curling into an evil grin at the image and message attached.

‘DUDE! I found the perfect boots for you to wear when we go on stage! Sans is gonna flip!!!!’

Attached were bright red, knee high boots with laces all the way up the front and six inch stiletto heels. They were stripper boots, and they were PERFECT.

“Somethin’ happen?” Red stopped to ask while the others headed towards the kitchen.

“Nothing at all brother.” He smirked even more devilishly, and Red’s eyelights widened with the almost mischievous tone to the work ‘brother.’

“Now I know somethin’ is up.” Red stated suspiciously.

“Well, I certainly know you wouldn’t want to invade my privacy again and cause another huge rift between us. I don’t think I could forgive you for a second intrusion.” That shut his brother up immediately. Red had to take a deep breath before falling into his usual, if not a bit nervous, skeletal grin. 

“You’re right Boss. I’ll leave it alone then.”

“I do appreciate it.” Fell commented back, still too elated at the prospect of getting his brother back by walking across the stage with those high heeled boots. He’d definitely need to practice walking in them. It would be a shame to trip up when he’s trying to enjoy the look on his brother’s face.

“Come on you two! I want to hear all about this band of yours!” Rus stuck his head into the hallway and beckoned them to hurry up.

“Sorry Creampuff. We’re comin.’” The two brothers headed over to join their alternates.

If nothing else, Fell was happy it somehow all came together in the end, and Undyne was literally the greatest friend he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end! Wooo! I hope the song sections weren’t horrible, since I’ve never tried to incorporate singing into a story before. At least I had a lot of fun doing it, and I got to try and remember all the musical terms I’ve forgotten since high school band lol.
> 
> Links to the guitars I imagine our Fell Skeletons playing, since I flipping love both models when found during my research. I may need to do some art of them playing rock songs.
> 
> Fell’s new baby:  
> https://www.sweetwater.com/store/detail/LPSTWRDCH--gibson-les-paul-studio-wine-red
> 
> Red’s bass:  
> https://m.dhgate.com/product/factory-custom-yellow-electric-bass-guitar/422878930.html#s1-6-1;srp%7C0149253934
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed! I love seeing everyone’s feedback!


	4. The Big Performance (Art)

  
So hello everyone. Some of you may have expected a new chapter, but instead I present some art I made to go along with this story. I mentioned possibly drawing a Red and Fell with their guitars, and so I did. Since it’s w bit late to add them as chapter art I will be putting them at the end.

If anyone wants a final chapter of their big performance night let me know, otherwise I will leave this story here as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck around! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> See full sized images here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/UnderFell-Red-Bass-Player-848203546


End file.
